


fierce as the grave

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the checkin was done and the keys were being handed out, Bob found Mikey standing behind him, saying, "Bob's with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fierce as the grave

**Author's Note:**

> For the possession/marking square on my kink_bingo card. Thanks to clumsygyrl for additional prompts (_Bob, biting_).

Bob had been going over the sound mixing with Gerard during the drive, and they were still talking all the way from the bus into the hotel. But when the checkin was done and the keys were being handed out, Bob found Mikey standing behind him, saying, "Bob's with me."

Ray looked over, but he didn't say anything, just nodded and began shepherding Frank and Gerard down the hallway. "C'mon," Mikey said, turning the other direction to lead the way to the elevators. Bob followed. It wasn't after a party, and they were both sober, and Bob was in Mikey's motherfucking band now, which maybe should have made the most difference of all. But he still felt his heart rate speeding up.

When they got to the room, Bob dumped his bags on the nearer bed and opened one, just for something to do. He heard Mikey moving behind him. Then Mikey touched the back of Bob's arm and said, "Hey."

Bob turned around. "Hey," he said. Mikey put both hands on Bob's hips, smiling a little, leaned forward and kissed him. Bob closed his eyes and opened his lips to Mikey's tongue.

Mikey kissed the same as ever, sweet and expert and distracting, till Bob found himself on his back on the bed, his hoodie lying loose and crumpled under him, and Mikey's leg pressing between his thighs. Mikey's mouth had traveled down along Bob's neck to his shoulder, as far as the collar of Bob's T-shirt would stretch. Mikey bent down to nip at the inside of Bob's biceps, then sat up and said, "Off."

The way Mikey looked at him made stripping more fun than with anyone else Bob hooked up with. When Bob lay back down again naked, he was completely hard.

Mikey kissed Bob's mouth, wrapped sure fingers around his dick, and bit at the same spot again on the inside of Bob's arm. Bob let out a pained breath, and Mikey soothed the skin with his tongue and shifted to lick over Bob's throat. But he came back to Bob's arm again, and again, the whole time he was opening Bob up with his fingers and beginning to push in. He set his teeth, bit, sucked, moved away for a kiss or more lube, then homed back in on Bob's arm again. The scrape of Mikey's teeth stopped hurting and became the touch Bob was waiting for.

Mikey's thrusts sped up. Bob's hips ached, and his arm was burning. Mikey's belly bumped again against Bob's dick, and Bob groaned out loud and came.

Mikey bit his own lip at that, face tight. He drew a breath and resettled his weight, then started thrusting again, harder, more erratic, straining. It was almost too much, but Bob kept himself there, open and watching, till Mikey's face changed again and he collapsed onto Bob's chest.

When Mikey pulled out and rolled aside, the indentations of his teeth in Bob's skin had nearly faded into smoothness. But the bruises were just starting to come up.

By morning Bob's arm was a mess of blue and purple. Mikey looked at it when Bob came out of the shower. Bob went to his bag and started rummaging in it, and Mikey came over, pulled out a long-sleeved T-shirt, said, "Here, wear this," and kissed him. He didn't say sorry.

"Oh, Bob!" Gerard said under the awning behind that day's stage. "C'mere, I got something for you." He pulled another revenge armband out of his pocket. "Gimme your arm."

Bob held his arm out, and Gerard tied the band around it. The knot fell squarely over Bob's bruise. He couldn't help wincing.

"Is that okay?" Gerard said.

"Yeah, fine," Bob said. Gerard pulled at the knot, tightening it, tugging the cloth into place. Bob looked over at Mikey. Mikey met his eyes and smiled.


End file.
